Together we are strong
by Tsunami-gaku
Summary: Natsume a new student of GA finds out the secret of the geeky, nerdy girl Mikan Sakura. What happens when he decides to make her fall in love with him at all cost. What'll happen on their quest to find "the murdera". The person who killed both of their parents. What about the couple Hotaru and Ruka? Will they decide to finally get together or keep playing "catch"


**Hello guys I'm a new writer. I'll be sure to try my best to make it as great as posible. I am also not english, actually I'm Swedish and that means my english isn't perfect. **

**Anyway I don't own any of the gakuen alice characters only the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p>Gakuen alice, an elite school with quite unique students. From outside it looked like any other school in japan, but once one entered the school it would be a miracle not to get a heart attack. That would probably be because the students weren't like the ussual students of a normal school. These students had special powers called alices. Some of the students could call out ghost, some could communicate with animals, some could nullifi other alices and some could build unimaginable things that would make a normal inventor look like a stone aged inventor.<p>

Mikan pov

"huh," I sighed and rested my head on my hand. Yet another long and boring the in this school. I sat at the alone at the back of the class, alone and quiet. It is always like this and honestly I preferred it this way. I looked at the rest of the class sitting in groups and talking with each other. They seamed to be having a lot of fun, when suddenly a boy with dirty blond hair started floating in the air. He lifted a girl with green hair up too along with him, though she didn't seem to enjoy it as much as he did. She struggled violently with her legs trying to get down, while screaming at him. Suddenly he let her go, causing her to fall on her butt. She stood up immediately screaming about how she was going to kill him, and started chasing him.

I sighed while looking at this. This was one of the reason why i tried not to get involved with them. They were always so loud and did annoying and careless things. Like they had no clue about how things were outside their little joy bubble. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I wished I was still as clueless naive as they are. But I guess life doesn't work that way.

I stared out the window again. The sky was clear blue and the sun shone brightly, as a soft breeze blew on the trees causing them to sway gracefully as if dancing to the sound of the singing birds. I smiled as Looked at the peacefulness, hopefully it would stay his way for ever. Just as I was admiring the scenery our teacher entered into the class and everybody took their seats.

Normal pov

"Alright every one take your sits," Narumi sensei said in a sing song voice.

"Today we have a new student," he chirped as excited as a teenage girls who just saw her favorite boy band. " Come in." He continued

A boy with raven colored hair walked in. He looked emotionless and bored at the class with his hand in his pocket.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." Narumi sensei said while giving him a radiant smile

"Natsume Hyuuga." Was all he said and suddenly all the girls started throwing questions at him.

"Do you have a girlfriend, do you want me to be your girlfriend, will you go out with me?" The girls asked excited

"Now now girls, give Natsume some air." Narumi intervened. "Natsume you can sit beside Mikan and also she is your new partner" The whole class looked shocked and confused. And soon every body started whispering to each other. While the girl in question just looked as bored as Natsume. Mikan was currently the only 5 star student in class and she was in the dangerous ability class too. This caused every body to be scared of her. She was also very unsocial and often glared at people. The only person she actually talked to was her best friend Hotaru. Hotaru was in class C just across the hall. Mikan always had her hair in two pigtails even though they were 16 years old. She also had very thick glasses. So basically looked like a nerd, but a very dangerous nerd.

"That's right every body, Mikan isn't the only 5 star or dangerous ability student anymore. You see Natsume is also a 5 star and a dangerous ability." The class quieted down at this. Two dangerous ability students who looked like they were about to kill the rest of the class sitting besides each other? What was Narumi sensei thinking. Natsume just walked over to his sit beside Mikan looking as bored as usual.

They looked at each other for a while then almost simultaneously looked out the window. The rest of the class went on without any problems.

* * *

><p>Natsume pov<p>

Today was... well as boring as always, with an exception of meeting that Mikan girl. She looked very nerdy but the look in her eyes told me she had been through the same pain as I have. The pain of loosing someone important, the pain that make everything in world look dull and uninteresting. I had just got out from my shower when I got "the text". Meaning it was from that black devil persona. -Meet me at the position in 20- Which meant I had 20 minute to get ready and get there. I threw on a pair of long trousers and and a short armed hood shirt and jumped out the window.

Once I arrived I saw persona and another person with him. From the structure of the body it was most likely a girl or a very feminine guy with huge racks. I jumped down from the tree I was on and landed besides persona.

"Aaahh, so the black cat is finally here." He said while clapping. "Take off your masks." He ordered referring to me and the girl in with the pink/purple mask. Her mask only covered her eyes and stopped just above her nose unlike mine that covered my entire face. She had (The suite cat woman wears, the all black custom), I must admit she looked damn sexy. We slowly took off our masks and to say I was surprised at who it was under the mask would be an understatement.

Who knew the nerd would be this sexy and.. beautiful without her glasses and a little makeup on. She had a little lip gloss and mascara. The reason I knew this was because some of the work I got to do is seduce women. Not to brag but I'm quite the good looking guy, some agencies have even asked me t be models for their companies. Anyway working with so many women one tends to pick up a few things along the way. We just kept staring at each other. Neither of us daring to break the eye contact... until persona spoke.

"So I see you guys have already met each other." Persona said with a smirk plastered on his face. "Well shanna this is black cat, your new mission partner."

" What now... I thought I was supposed to work solo." She said pouting like a little child. " And besides he might only slow me down." This was the first time I heard her speaking and she sounds and look just like a 10 year old pouting like that.

"Tsk, just by looking at you I can tell a snail would be a better partner than you'd be." I said glaring at her. Normally me glaring at people caused them to get scared of me but surprisingly she just glared at me back.

"Now now calm down, you guys are almost at the same power level." he continued, "so I don't think you'll be slowing each other down."

"Almost, you mean I'm more powerful than he is?" Mikan asked hopefully

"Umm no on the contrary Mikan, he has one more alice barrier than you have" Persona said carefully

"WHAT, why is that you can't be serious, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD, I BET I HAVE MORE ALICES THAN HE HAS," She screamed at persona grabbing him and shaking. I just watched with amusement. I guess she is the competitive type huh. I kinda like her, well at least she has picked my interest. She is probably the only one to not be scared of persona, talk less of even being relaxed around him other than me. Looking at her outbreak I only smirked.

"What is your alice any way?" she asked seaming to have already forgotten about her outbreak seconds ago. What an airhead.

"Fire and yours airhead?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nullification and stealing/inserting alice, more than you have jerk." She stated quite proudly

"pretty rare and interesting, just being wasted on the wrong person." I said with a glint in my eyes. She was about to retort when Persona cut in.

"So now that we are done here, I'll be heading back" Persona said and in one second he was gone.

I walked towards Mikan looking at straight into her eyes. When I came so close our faces were just cm apart I whispered "Hmm you sure are interesting nerd, I'm pretty sure this partnership will be fun"

"Hey who are you calling nerd. That's just a disguise Mr I'm so hot all the girls swoon over me." She replied in a voice not so childish, more like sexy.

"Mm but all the girls DO swoon all over me" I said equally sexy getting closer to her.

"Well not all, there's always me not swooning over you." She replied drawing circles on my abs, which was god... so sexy.

"Really.. we'll see how long you won't" I murmured while playing with her hair. " I'll get you to fall so hard you won't be able to get up." I continued confidently.

"Hmm we'll see about that." she replied and peeked me on my cheek " See you later sweet cheeks" she said giggling and then disappeared into the forest.

Sweet cheeks huh? This should be one Interesting ride.I guess I'm the only one who get to see her real self. From what I know even though she looks so happy and is an airhead, she has known much pain. It's very clear in her eyes, but she seams to have learned how to have fun. Have fun with the right people. If she was to show this character to the class I'm pretty sure she'll get tones of friends. But that also meant she'd be endangering them. Love that can't protect them selfs is a weakness, especially for people like us. Funny how alike we are, I'll make sure to have as much fun as I can. I smirked and started heading back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>That was all for Chapter one. Hope you guys like it. Please review. And also persona is good in this fic.<strong>


End file.
